Internet users frequently communicate with other users by using a personal community space such as a homepage or blog, or a public community space in which a plurality of users may easily access, such as a group community space or a discussion space coupled with a news board.
At the same time, Internet users try to beautifully decorate a space as requested by users of the personal community space or public community space. For this, a service of providing a skin or background music for each service page is provided. Accordingly, an Internet user may decorate a background scene with a skin and play background music.
As another method of decorating a personal community space, there is a method of displaying text inputted by a user in a predetermined font. For example, the Internet user may use a font service of displaying text inputted into a personal community space of the Internet user, in “Arial”.
However, in a conventional font service, an Internet user purchases a font item and request application. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a letter displayed in the personal community space of the Internet user is shown in an existing font before applying the font item (refer to reference numeral 101) or shown in one font according to the font item applied by request (refer to reference numeral 102). Accordingly, in the conventional art, there is a problem that a personal community space of the user cannot be decorated by applying various fonts at the same time.
Also, in a conventional font service, a user just enables a letter to be shown in a predetermined font by using a font item that the user has purchased, for a personal community space of the user. The user cannot use the font item in a personal community space of others or a public community space, thereby limiting the range of use of a font item.